sims_survivor_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Willett
Kyle Willett is known for competing in Survivor: The Australian Outback. At the start of the game, Kyle was seen a a weak link on the Kucha tribe and barely made it past the first tribal council. However, as the game went on, he formed friendships with plenty of his tribemates and made an alliance with Freddie Christian and Trixie Erkel. He made it to the merge and even managed to win the first immunity challenge. However, his time would come when he would be eliminated in a tiebreaker vote with Rita Osborne, and he would become the first member of the jury. Profile Kyle was born as the youngest of two kids in Pilger, Nebraska. When he was 4, his mother and older sister died in a car crash and he was raised by his father, Jack. Kyle graduated from high school with honors and is currently working for a degree in business at Columbus State University. Currently single, Kyle resides in his hometown of Pilger. Survivor Kyle started out the game on the Kucha tribe and instantly went to talk to Gabby Guillory. In a confessional, he stated that he could see the two of them becoming great friends. Ross Van Phelp quickly saw Kyle as a weakling because he didn't seem to have muscles. Kyle also struggled to get along with Jessica Ferrer because the two could never seem to find common ground. Kucha lost the first immunity challenge and Kyle was thinking he was the most vulnerable. At the first tribal council, he and Gabby tied with two votes twice and it came down to whichever of them had the worst relationship with another castaway. Gabby ended up having the worst relationship with Freddie Christian and was eliminated. After tribal council, Kyle was more worried about how is tribemates see him rather than anything else. Trixie Erkel approached him and told him that everything will be alright and that seemed to calm him down. Kucha managed to win the next two immunity challenges. On Day 7, Freddie took aside Kyle and Trixie and asked them to form an alliance with him, which they agreed. Shortly after, Jessica told Trixie that she and Ross were a couple, but Jessica only liked him for his money. Trixie went to tell Ross about this but he didn't believe her. That night, the alliance stuck together and voted off Ross. With Jessica as the only one not in the alliance, they decided to target her next. They once again ended up winning the next immunity challenge granting Kyle three more days in the outback. On Day 16, Freddie was already having second thoughts about having Kyle in the alliance as he is was struggling in the past few immunity challenges. They ended up losing the next immunity challenge and Kyle didn't want to take any chances at being the next to go. So he spoke to both Jessica and Trixie about voting him out instead. Trixie was hesitant but ended up voting with the two because she trusted them more at this point. And Freddie was unanimously voted off and blindsided. On Day 19, Kucha merged with the three remaining Ogakor members into one new tribe, Barramundi. Kyle quickly got along with the only other guy, Vince Turner. Kyle also managed to win the first immunity challenge and earn more respect from the Ogakor members. Jessica quickly got irritating because she kept bragging about how she was safe and wouldn't be going home. At tribal council, Jessica was unanimously voted off; leaving Kyle and Trixie as the only remaining Kucha members in Barramundi. The next morning, Kyle and Trixie felt vulnerable because they realized the Ogakor members wouldn't vote each other, so they decided to turn Joanna Yates against them. Joanna seemed to have gone along with the plan, but they weren't sure if they could completely trust her. Vince managed to win the immunity challenge, so Kyle and Trixie asked Joanna if she would vote Rita Osborne out. She said yes but things didn't go as planned at tribal council. Kyle and Rita got two votes and there was a tie. In the revote, Kyle received the majority of the votes and became the first member of the jury. During the final tribal council, Kyle asked the finalists why the person next to them doesn't deserve to win. Vince said Rita hasn't won any immunity challenges, and Rita said that Vince was arrogant. Kyle thought that Rita was lying so he decided to vote Vince to win. Kyle was the only one to do so and Vince lost to Rita. Post-Survivor Kyle started dating a woman named Olivia Siobhan a few months after the Survivor: The Australian Outback started airing. Trivia *Kyle is the youngest contestant on the Survivor: The Australian Outback, and the youngest make contestant to compete on Survivor, at 22 years old *Kyle is the only member of Kucha to win individual immunity *Kyle and Izzy Ortega are tied with the most votes cast against them in Survivor: The Australian Outback, with 9 *Kyle is is the first male contestant to be the first member of the jury **He is also the first male to vote for the runner-up of the season **As well, he is the first male jury member to vote in the minority Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Australia Contestants Category:Australia Jury Members Category:Kucha Tribe Category:Barramundi Tribe Category:5th Place Category:Survivor: The Australian Outback Category:Youngest Contestants